Fractious Love
by M42
Summary: Okay, beware, guys, this is rated R for a reason! Yaoi! COMPLETE
1. Forward

Forward  
Once upon a time, in a land not-so-far away, there were two best friends. Some of you may know this not-so-far place. It is known as the planet Earth. And there is no creature more valued or feared than the Best Friend.  
Two particular best friends felt that they could share anything with each other. Not just toys and games, even deeper than guys they liked (harems full of them) and more secretive than even how much they weighed.  
These two best friends could do something special. Anyone can finish another's sentence or even say what the other was to say before they themselves could have a chance to say it. But these two could probe into the deepest, darkest recess of each other's minds and spread light on that untouched, often strange place.  
You may have heard that the mind is a beautiful thing. Whoever said that has never pried someone else's deep dark recesses open, peering inside to see all the strangeness that doth dwell within.  
Not that these two best friends' minds were dirty. Just. more odd than most. While others thought and talked about the cute guy in their English class, these two talked about the cute guy in that anime or game.  
One particular night, they were talking together about certain things. I would be happy to tell you of these things, but, for one, they are unimportant. Also, these were things for best friend ears only. Not extra super secret things, which are often revealed in books, but things that, if told by mouth, would melt the ears of non-best friends, and if read in a book, their eyes would explode.  
But on this night, amongst the speakings of things for best friend ears only, there was something rare that happened. A deep, dark recess was found and probed.  
And a challenge was issued.  
And a fic was started.  
And a journey began. 


	2. Boredness

Disclaimer: I own no Disney/Squaresoft character. Oh but if I did. plots  
  
Chapter 1, Boredness  
  
Goofy and Donald were best friends. They had been through almost everything together, much of the things they've gone through being Goofy's fault. They had another friend, Mickey, who had been through much with them, but in the end, Mickey had become king and they had only become his servants.  
Mickey was a kind, fair king with a cough beautiful queen. named Minnie. Although Mickey was still friends with Donald and Goofy, he was also still king and he still had his kingly duties. One thing he did not have was much time to spend with his friends.  
But his friends didn't mind. They had just come back from another adventure in Kingdom Hearts. Not long before, they had met three new friends. These new friends also lived with them at the palace, but they often went out on adventures as well, for the five of them met on that adventure together, the one that saved King Mickey.  
On this one occasion, King Mickey was busy, Riku, Kairi, and Sora were on an adventure together, and the others in the palace were too busy to be concerned with a mage and a defensive knight.  
"So, Donald," said Goofy. "Whatcha wanna do today?"  
"Well, everbody's too busy to talk to us or do anything with us," Donald replied, pointing out the obvious. Goofy nodded, looking a bit dejected. "Hey, don't worry Goofy! We'll find something to do together!"  
"Ya mean, like old times? Just the two of us?" said Goofy hopefully.  
"Yeah! Come on, let's go for a walk around town and see what we can find to do!" suggested Donald. Goofy nodded, standing. The two best friends made their way out of the palace grounds and out the gate. They bid a farewell to the guards, saying they'd be back later.  
"Heya Donald? Wanna rent a horse carriage?" Donald nodded.  
"Sure, Goofy." They went over and knocked on the window.  
"Welcome, how may I help you?" asked a cat, sighing as he leaned against the wall inside the small shack.  
"You fool!" Yelled a large, angry-looking dog. "Do you have any idea who these people are?" he demanded.  
"I'm sorry-," the cat stammered.  
"These are obviously people in the service of King Mickey!" the dog barked angrily. "Go hook up a cart for them with our best horses!"  
"Y-yes boss!"  
"Awe, y'don't need t'yell at him," said Goofy.  
"Yeah, he was just doin' his job,' added Donald.  
"Now don't you worry about that dumb old cat. Oh, and, uh, no charge for the ride, either. Cart's yours for the day, long as y'want it." As the cat pulled the horse-drawn carriage over and the dog left, Goofly looked at Donald.  
"Well, he wasn't very nice."  
"Yeah," agreed Donald. "And it was just because of us serving the king. Whadaya say we go buy some normal clothes? That way we'll be treated just like everyone else around here."  
"Hyuk, well sure, Donald! Y'think they'd give us the cart without a driver?" Donald raised a feathery eyebrow. Had Goofy really just had a good idea?  
"Uh, sure, Goofy. I'll go ask." Donald went over, still a bit puzzled, and arranged it so that he and Goofy could have the cart all day without a driver. He and Goofy got into the driver's seat of the cariiage, Donald carrying the reins. "Come on, Goofy," he said. Let's find a clothes store nearby. 


	3. Bad Service

Disclaimer: I own no Disney/Squaresoft character. Oh but if I did. plots  
  
Chapter 2, Bad Service  
  
After leaving the open-mouthed store clerks in peasant clothes, Donald and Goofy went back to the carriage. Donald drove again, just wandering around town.  
"Hyuk, we sure do look different without all those frilly clothes, don'tcha think, Donald?"  
"Sure do, Goofy. And now we can go to the restraints and stores without worrying about being treated differently."  
"Where do ya wanna eat?"  
"Well, King Mickey always has the good banquet food catered by this restaurant here," said Donald, slowing down in front of a large building.  
"Sounds good ta me!" They got out and went inside, telling the greater at the door to take care of the horses.  
"Two of your best seats, please," said Donald. The man at the counter looked skeptical, but he nodded and led them to a small table in a dimly lit room. The man left, his nose in the air.  
"So whadaya think we should get, Donald?" Goofy asked. He opened up the menu and held it upside down in front of his nose. Donald looked up, blinking.  
"Uh, Goofy, that menu's upside down," he informed the dog, trying to be helpful.  
"Oh, uh, so it is. I was never good with these things. It's, uh, too dark to read it 'ts'all." Goofy said this a bit too hastily. Donald blinked. There was a candle in the middle of their table; it wasn't that dark.  
"Here, let me read it to you," suggested Donald, not wanting to put his friend on the spot. He had always known that Goofy wasn't the most intelligent one in the palace, but he didn't know that his friend couldn't read.  
"Sure, thanks, Donald!" Goofy said, interrupting the duck's thoughts. Donald waited for Goofy to hand him the menu. When he didn't move to do so, Donald got up and walked around behind Goofy's chair. He made sure to squint when he read the choices.  
"Are you ready to order, sirs?" asked a stuffy-looking waiter.  
"Not yet," said Goofy, smiling. Donald smiled meekly.  
"Um, just get our drinks to start with," suggested Donald.  
"I already did," said the waiter, setting a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table.  
"Thanks, but we didn't order-," began Goofy, but the man walked away. Donald continued to read while Goofy poured the drinks. The owner came over, an angry look on his face.  
"Your talk is upsetting my customers," he said angrily. "And we have a crowd coming soon. You have to hurry up and order."  
Donald didn't like the way that they were being treated and was about to say something when Goofy broke in. "Awe, shucks, don't worry 'bout us. We don't mind a bit of a crowd, right Donald?"  
"Goofy, I-," began Donald, but as Goofy set his menu down, he knocked over his glass of untouched wine into the man's white shirt. The owner's eyes widened in anger.  
"Woops! Sorry 'bout that," said Goofy. Donald rushed over to get his napkin to wipe the red stain off the man's front, but as he did so, in his haste he knocked the rest of the bottle on Goofy's lap. He quickly righted the empty bottle. "Oh, don't worry," said Goofy, "We didn't really want any wine, anyway." He looked up at the owner and his smile faded.  
"Get OUT of my RESTAURANT!" the man yelled. Goofy and Donald jumped, toppling over their chairs as they ran out the door and to their carriage together. 


	4. Awkwardness

Disclaimer: I own no Disney/Squaresoft character. Oh but if I did. plots  
  
Chapter 3, Awkwardness  
  
After riding for a while, Donald glanced back at Goofy. "Oh no! Your new clothes are all stained!"  
"Naw, it's alright, Donald. Now I look more like a peasant!" Goofy seemed cheerful as ever.  
Donald wouldn't have it. He pulled the carriage over and went to a nearby store to borrow some napkins. He came out and started to blot the red liquid from Goofy's shirt, turning away before his face turned the color of the liquid. He soon found that his efforts were useless, though.  
"Gee, Donald, why don't I just take 'em off?" Without waiting for a response, Goofy hoisted the stained shirt above his head. Donald had time to turn around before his friend dropped the loose pants from his hips. The vender didn't have anything in Goofy's size so they had gotten a sloppy shirt and pants that were too big.  
"Well, whatsa matter, Donald?" the dog inquired when he saw his friend's back was to him. Donald made himself turn around, avoiding Goofy's eyes. Of course, that made his eyes focus on his friend's chest, but he wouldn't let his eyes go any further down.  
"Nothing's wrong, Goofy," Donald assured his friend hesitantly. "But you shouldn't run the streets naked," he recovered, trying to sound angry. He used this as an excuse to go to the wagon. "Oh no! We forgot our clothes at the shop outside the palace!"  
"Oh, that's fine, Donald. I'll just go wait under this bridge while you go get 'em." Donald agreed, but when he returned, he had bad news.  
"The shop's closed, Goofy. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow. They'll never believe we belong at the palace looking like this." He still found it odd to look at his friend, so he looked at his feet.  
"Hey, that's fine. It's nice out. What's say we go sleep under the stars?" suggested Goofy.  
"Uh, sure, why not?"  
"Hyuk, looks like you spilled some wine on your clothes, too, Donald," Goofy pointed out. Donald only nodded. "Well, aren't ya gonna take your clothes off? The wine is already makin' my fur sticky, wouldn't want your feathers to stick together."  
The suggestion was innocent enough. And he was right; Donald could already feel his feathers sticking together in uncomfortable clumps under his shirt. He turned away and took his shirt off. 


	5. Explainations and Revelations

Disclaimer: I own no Disney/Squaresoft character. Oh but if I did. plots  
  
Chapter 4, Explanations and Revelations  
  
"Well, why don't ya come sit over here with me? You get a great view of the moon between the trees."  
Did Goofy really not understand how or why Donald was uncomfortable? Apparently not. "Goofy, didn't know ever learn about decency?"  
"Whatcha mean, Donald?"  
"Have you no inhibitions? We're friends, we shouldn't just sit together without clothes on!" Yes as he said this, he was walking closer to his dog friend.  
"Well, why not?" asked Goofy, confused.  
"Oh, it's too complicated," said Donald as he sat by his friend with his wings crossed.  
"Is it 'cause ya like me?" Goofy asked. His voice was different. It sounded softer, lacking in its normal confidence.  
Donald looked up into his friend's eyes, about to jump up at the outrageous accusation, until he realized something. His eyes softened and he nodded hesitantly.  
Goofy smiled some, gulping a little. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but all he could manage was a small "hyuk." Donald's cheeks went red, as did Goofy's.  
For a long time, they sat like that, until Goofy slowly leaned in for a kiss.  
Donald leaned forward as well, his hand on Goofy's thigh. He rubbed the soft fur and Goofy smiled. Goofy put his own hand on Donald's other one and slowly, their bodies intertwined in the moonlight.  
  
A/N: Okay, I typed all of this up and posted it all at once, so there's only one A/N. First, nobody kill me. Second, sorry this chapter is so short. I couldn't bring myself to write anymore. Any comments would be appreciated! 


End file.
